Which Was Worse
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: "I stormed off to the ocean, not really caring about them anymore. Annabeth was gone from me. But Luke was alive.  I didn't know which was worse." Just something I thought up of while I was reading TLO. Lukeabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this up when I was on pg 336 or so of "The Last Olympian." Just a little something for you Lukabeth fans. Honestly, I'm obsessed with it myself.**

**DISCLAIMER: The beginning is kinda based from pg 336-337, but the rest is mine. I didn't do anything word-for-word, but the concept is pretty much exactly the same.**

* * *

POV: Percy

The gold embers in the hearth were dying, but still a little warm, and Luke's weapon was still in there. I reached down and picked it up while he was crouched over Annabeth, trying to suppress Kronos' spirit inside of him. It was killing me not to rip him away from her. My protective instincts were kicking in. But I knew that if I did, the sudden movement might stir up Kronos, and we would have no chance again.

I handed Luke the blade.

"Percy?" Grover gasped.

Luke fingered the hilt of the knife carefully, like it was some foreign object handed into his hands. He just stared at the light dancing off of it from the dying fire behind us. His lips moved – I couldn't hear him – but it looked like he said something like "Gods help me."

He unstrapped his chest-plate and I could see that his shirt was ripped, a little bit of pale skin showing under his left arm. Luke took a deep breath, and stabbed his side, through the hole.

There was a blinding light, and I turned away for a few seconds until it subsided. When I looked again, I saw the crumpled body of Luke, and what looked like a golden ghost floating above him. Kronos – but not fully.

Annabeth, being the quick thinker that she is, grabbed the bloodied knife that Luke had used and threw it at the spirit.

When the knife hit where the spirit's heart would be if it were solid, the image of Kronos shattered into golden ashes. They fell, with the knife, to the throne room floor next to Luke's body.

"Luke," Annabeth breathed, and ran to him. "Luke."

"Get back, Annabeth," I warned. "You never know."

She stepped back, and I could see the hesitation in her movement.

To my surprise, Luke started getting up, but couldn't make it past his hands and knees. He raised his head. Blood was trickling down his forehead, over his cheeks and down over his lips. His eyes were the bright, sky blue that they used to be four years ago. A smile slowly twisted his face. "Annabeth." The word barely fell from his blood-spattered lips.

"Luke."

He collapsed on the floor, not able to hold himself up with his fatigue.

_**

* * *

**_

Luke's eyes flitted open. The blue orbs flicked around, trying to recognize where he was, and a look of worry came over him. "Where… Where…?"

"You're at Camp Half-Blood," I said. "You're in the infirmary."

"What? How…"

"We brought you back here so you could get better," Annabeth said.

Luke's eyes found her grey ones. "Annabeth." The word had much more feeling in it this time, more than it had a few hours ago. He reached up a shaking hand and latched his fingers in her curly blonde hair, right by her cheek.

Annabeth closed her eyes for a second, a look of pleasure on her face, but then she apparently remembered that I was still there, and made her face look blank again. "I'm glad you're okay, Luke."

The blonde boy looked confused as the girl untangled his fingers from her hair. "Wait. Who's tha… _dad_?"

Hermes looked up from where he was leaning against a wall. "Son." His small and elfish features made way for a little smile.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't asking for you, was I?"

"No, you weren't." The god pushed off the wall. "But how do you think you got here so fast and didn't die on the way here?"

Luke just glared. "Why? Why did you _have_ to help?"

"Because you would've _died_, otherwise. Having Kronos in you was enough torture for me."

"So you thought that if you saved my life, I would all of the sudden be your good little boy? Sorry, but it's not gonna happen."

Hermes sighed. "Oh well." He left, using the door instead of his true form.

"Annabeth." Luke reached up again and touched her cheek. "You're so… so… _beautiful_."

I scoffed. "You _just now_ realized that?"

Blue eyes turned to me, and they looked almost like a blaze. "Maybe you should go."

"Maybe I should." I left the infirmary and just kept walking. When I was almost at the Big House, I looked back and could see them easily.

Luke was sitting up on his bed, and Annabeth was still sitting next to him, but closer. They both had big smiles on their faces, like being with each other was the most enjoyable experience ever. It was then that I realized that Luke had his arm around Annabeth's waist, and her arms around his shoulders. Their faces were unbelievable close. It was hard to watch, knowing that Annabeth was mine, and then could just be ripped away from me by some college guy. Their lips met.

I stormed off to the ocean, not really caring about them anymore. Annabeth was gone. But Luke was alive.

I didn't know which was worse.

* * *

**Please revieww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**lol i decided to continue this a little more. more lukabeth... my favorite couple besides me and my BF... :D

* * *

**

POV: Luke

It was nice to be back. And it was nice to have Annabeth be mine again. Percy was always just getting in the way and it just so annoying. Stupid little son of Poseidon, thinking you're all special 'cause your daddy's one of the big three. It makes me sick to think that he can just get a cabin all to himself, while I have to share the stinkin' Hermes cabin with all the other campers who weren't claimed yet. I would be happier if I was a son of Aphrodite and had to share a cabin with a bunch of girls that smelled like makeup and perfume and flowers all of the time. _That's_ how much I hated being a son of Hermes.

"_Luke_," I heard, coming from somewhere.

I paused my tinkering on a pair of my dad's shoes.

"_Luke_," the strange voice said again.

I grabbed the hot-glue gun and held it above my head, ready to strike if anyone showed their face in the desolate cabin.

"Who's there?" I called.

"_Luke, I am your father_."

Now I really _was_ ready to bust someone's head off, even if it _was_ my dad. Sure, it would ensue my eternal damnation in the Underworld and probably me living the rest of my life in the Fields of Punishment. Maybe that's what I get for letting Kronos use my body to take over Olympus.

But then again, when I looked into Annabeth's eyes while I was draining my energy to fight off Kronos for those few seconds, it reminded me of who I really was. I wasn't some puppet that a Titan could use to bring down her mother's throne. Everything in those few seconds when I was stronger than Kronos and when my whole world centered around Annabeth… that's when I remembered who I really was.

Still, if I saw my dad's face around here at all, his mouth was gonna be hot-glued shut.

"_I am your father_," the voice said again.

That's when I recognized the voice.

"Dammit, Grover!" I yelled. "Get off of my roof!"

The satyr and a bunch of his goat-friends jumped off the edge of the cabin roof and ran away into the woods giggling. They're such freaks. I don't know why I ever agreed to stay here.

Oh, right. Annabeth was still here.

Giving up on trying to fix the shoes, I got up and went to find her.

I went by the sparring arena and saw her battling an invisible opponent. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair flying around in circles around her head. I grabbed Backbiter from the armory where I left it and headed out to catch Annabeth by surprise.

She probably saw me coming in the reflection of her sword or something, because when I got close, she swung around and faced me, the point of the blade just a couple inches away from my throat. She flipped her shining blonde hair over her shoulder. "Luke."

"Annabeth."

The memory of our kiss a few days ago still lingered in my mind. Her soft lips against mine, her body close in my arms, everything just had felt so wonderful after being unconscious for a few days. I was captured in the moment… until Annabeth got swingy with her sword.

The blade whizzed past my head, about a half-inch from my ear. "Pay attention, handsome!" Annabeth called as she swung at me again.

I timed my strike perfectly and landed my blade through the handle of her sword. I twisted it so that Annabeth was forced to turn around and I pulled her close into my chest. "Hey there, beautiful." I pressed my lips against her neck for a moment.

She tried pulling her sword away from mine, but I had a firm grip on the handle. Unfortunately, I wasn't holding onto mine very well.

The hilt slipped out of my hand and now a sixteen-year old girl now had a hold of the most powerful weapon in the camp. And I was stuck with her lame little sword.

"Give it back, Annabeth." I took a step towards her.

"Or _what_? You'll go back and try to find Kronos again? You'll leave again? You'll just go and never come back?"

I dropped her sword, hoping that she would register my sign of surrender and give me Backbiter. It's not that I didn't trust her; I just didn't trust her with my sword.

"I'm not leaving again, Annabeth. At least not without you."

She sighed, flipped my sword so that she was holding it with the blade pointed at the ground. "Here."

I kicked her sword back over to her after she had given me my weapon back.


	3. Chapter 3

**here we go! and thank you to xXxrouxXx for an idea!

* * *

**

POV: Percy

I watched Luke and Annabeth fight. The girl had her whole being in the fight. Luke only had his heart. I could see the look on his face when Annabeth would end up getting closer to him and he would grab her and hold her close. If I didn't know better, I would've guessed that they were siblings playing a little game by the way they were both smiling and laughing. But I knew that they weren't just playing. Luke was flirting with her so effortlessly that it made me sick. Annabeth was supposed to be with me. I guess she just liked Luke more now.

Annabeth slashed down her sword by Luke's body. To me, it looked like she had missed, but the older one fell to his knees and held his side.

Okay, I _know_ that I was supposed to be enemies with Luke, but I was a little worried for the guy. Annabeth can work a sword with magic. Trust me; if she hits you, it hurts. I took a few steps into the arena before I saw Annabeth rushing towards him. I stopped. Knowing if they were really together was the only important thing about my life right now.

The girl crouched next to Luke. The amphitheatre-designed arena allowed all of their words to be carried up to me without getting too far into their lines of vision. What I heard I didn't really like.

"Luke, are you okay?" Annabeth asked. "I didn't even hit you, did I?"

Luke didn't even look up at her. He just clutched his left side like his life depended on it.

"Luke, I would _never_ actually hit you on purpose, you know that. What happened?"

"I… I don't… know…"

"Wait, that's where you stabbed yourself, right?"

Luke nodded. "I don't know… what happened. I just got this sharp pain and it just… _hurt_. _So_ bad."

"Maybe it's just you remembering it?"

"No. I know we're not normal, but we're still human. The human body can only remember pain, not bring it back. And I _know_ I didn't want this pain back." He moaned.

"Do I need to get Chiron or get you to the infirmary?"

"No, I'll… I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Luke didn't answer for a while. "Yes."

"Okay. We should stop fighting for a while."

"Why?" Luke got up to his knees and looked at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

He sighed and smiled at her. "Fine. Anything for my Princess." He touched his face, right by his scar, and winced.

"What now?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

Before they got up, Annabeth kissed his cheek. "Feel better." She skipped off and up the stairs of the arena, fortunately missing where I was.

Luke stared after her, an evident look of wanting in his blue glass balls for eyes.

* * *

**please review! reviews make me happy! but so does my boyfriend... BOYFRIEND! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! REVIEW! ;) luv ya babe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

POV: Luke

Percy, Percy, Percy. Little twerp, thinking I can't see him in the amphitheatre. Bone-headed son of Poseidon. Completely ignorant. Jeez, what was this kid's problem?

I picked up Backbiter and held her in my hands for a few minutes, imagining what it would feel like to slice the blade through Percy's neck.

Honestly, I'm not a bad guy. Annabeth loves me. My mom… Annabeth loves me. But being the body of Kronos changes you. It's like you're not even the same person anymore, like a piece of the Titan is left behind in you.

"Luke."

I looked up at Percy. He was standing instead of crouching in his "brilliant" hiding spot. My expression was blank, the image of his severed head still infecting my mind. "Yes?"

He started down the stairs. "What's going on with you and Annabeth?"

"Oh, that." I rubbed a blotch of dirt off of the flat side of my weapon. "What about it?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." I swapped the image of a decapitated Percy with the feeling of Annabeth's lips on mine. "Nothing that you need to worry your watered-down brain about."

Oh, that made him mad. He flashed his furious green eyes at me, but I only caught the effect from his reflection in Backbiter. I didn't dare keep looking at him. It would give off the impression that I actually cared how this little encounter would turn out.

There was a flash of light across my blade and I stole a glance up at him. He had Riptide out, threatening my pointlessly.

"Wow, you're scary, kid," I said sarcastically and returned to polishing my weapon.

"Let her go. She isn't yours."

"Oh, isn't she?"

"When was the last time she _ever_ said 'I love you?'"

"A few minutes ago, actually, before we were rudely interrupted."

Someone lit a fire under this kid's feet. He charged at me, blade swinging around menacingly, but like a child would. With one swipe, I knocked his weapon away with a bloody gash across his knuckles.

"Just give up, Percy." I walked past him, giving him a nice whack in the back with the butt of my sword, and ran to find Annabeth.

"She'll be back soon," one of her cabin-mates said as I was running towards the steps of the Athena cabin. "Don't touch anything."

I went in the cabin and stood in awe of all the blueprints and books and scientific… _stuff_ everywhere. There were war strategy plans and scrolls and mortal tools. The whole cabin just said "nerd" to me, but I tried to keep the thought out of my mind, just in case Athena could read minds.

A small, pink notebook was lying on Annabeth's bed. I, being the son of the most mischievous god, decided to take a "peek" in it. And by "peek," I mean read it all.

_I'm torn. I love Percy, and I love Luke. I don't know what to do. Both are a _huge_ part of my life, and I really don't want to let go of either of them, but I have to choose one. Why does being me have to be so difficult?_

_Luke is… so… _sweet_. He just walks up to me and says the sweetest stuff and then sweeps me off my feet. But then again, Percy does the same thing._

_And then Percy… he's perfect. He's a son of the Big Three, can control water, and can do pretty much anything. I mean, he stopped _Kronos_. That's gotta count for something._

_I have to choose between the two men that I love the most. I love Luke, but I might love Percy more. Why is this so hard?_

I stole a glance out the cabin window and saw Percy across the opening in his cabin. It looked like he was packing up a suitcase. Why would he- oh, no.

I flipped through the last written pages in Annabeth's diary and then ran outside, but Percy wasn't in the Poseidon cabin anymore. I looked around. Nothing. No sign of him at all.

Wait… wasn't this good? Percy was leaving. Maybe for good. I could have Annabeth to myself.

"Hope you two grow up happy together." Percy pushed past me and started running towards the gates.

The thought of making a life with Annabeth outside of camp thrilled me.

_I love Luke, but I might love Percy more._

"Percy!"

I couldn't let Annabeth get heartbroken. Not this young. She was barely sixteen, not even, but I'm not sure. She wasn't old enough to get her heart shattered, yet.

"Percy!" I yelled again. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here! Away from you!" He paused. "And away from Annabeth!"

"No!" I reached the gates and stared after him, outside of the protection line. "Percy, she loves you."

He stopped a few yards away. "Then why is she with you?"

"I don't know. She's a girl, after all."

I saw his shoulders twitch, him chuckling a bit. "She _can_ be a bit moody."

"Come back. I don't want to hurt her and say that it was my fault that you left."

"It kind of _is_ your fault, Luke."

"I don't want to have to take the blame for anything, though."

He turned. "Will you let her go?"

I couldn't believe that he was asking me this. "Let… let her go?"

"Stop loving her like more than a sister."

This kid was crazy. There was _no_ way that I was letting Annabeth go. "Fine."

He picked up his suitcase, started walking back, but stopped right before he got inside the boundaries. He held out his hand. "Shake on it."

I put out my hand, crossing the first two fingers on my other hand where he couldn't see them behind a pole, and shook his. "She's gone."

Percy came back in the camp.

"How about you stay here for a while? Make Annabeth happy?"

"Okay."

I walked away from him, rubbing my hands together. I wasn't going to stop loving her. No chance of that ever. But we could always meet in secret...

* * *

**please reviewww!**


End file.
